Establishments having their own installation for producing electricity also desire to have steam at a determined pressure for use either for heating purpoes, or else for some industrial process.
In conventional turbine installations between bearings and having a large number of stages on a common shaft and in a single turbine, bleeding is performed as shown in the diagram of FIG. 1. Taking this figure as an example, it can be seen that bleeding takes place via an outlet S situated between the sixth stage P and the seventh stage Q, and that the adjusting valve R for maintaining the bleeding pressure constant is likewise situated between the sixth stage and the seventh stage.
This disposition is bulky and lengthens the turbine by a length equivalent to at least three stages, as can be seen in FIG. 1.
In addition, such a disposition is very rarely possible on a cantilevered multiple turbine installation.